Slave Prince
by Crystal-Moonlight-Guardian
Summary: The Earth is over thrown and the royal family dead. The Moon Queen rescues a slave that may prove to be the savior of Earth. Rated for later chapters. r&r.
1. Chapter 1

Slave Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"People of the Moon, the Earth Kingdom has fallen. As of this moment, all travel from the Moon to the Earth is forbidden to all except the Royal Family. Refugees from Earth will be welcomed by the Moon within the hour," said the Royal Announcer.

"Please, I am from Earth," said a young woman. "What has become of the Royal Family?"

"All current reports tell us that the Earth Royal Family was executed one hour ago," the announcer said sadly.

0000

8 years later

0000

"Endymion, you have not satisfied me yet again," said Queen Beryl as she struck him with a stick. "It is lucky for you that the Moon's Royal Family is on their way. Now bathe me."

Endymion silently did as she commanded. He always did as she commanded as quietly as he could. He had learned long ago that to voice a complaint was to be beaten and then starved for at least two days. He was very tall for an eighteen year old, and far too thin and weak. He was very happy that the arrival of the Moon Royals would allow him some time to himself. Of course Beryl would still have him beaten later, but he had a few hours to prepare this way. He finished bathing and dressing her quickly.

"Go to your room and don't leave it unless I call for you," Beryl said as she walked to the throne room.

Endymion walked toward his 'room' which was nothing more than a closet beside the kitchens. He had no bed, no pillow, and no blanket. His only possession was a thin sheet filled with holes.

On his way to his room, Endymion hid behind a curtain so he might catch a glimpse of the Moon Queen as she passed. She was rumored to be the kindest woman in the Universe and had bought many slaves from the Earth, but every time she had come, he had been sent elsewhere. This time he was determined to see her with his own eyes.

She passed where he was hiding and he could have sworn that she looked right at him. The moment passed as she entered the throne room and he hurried away before someone else spotted him.

00

"Welcome, Queen Serenity," Beryl said in a sugary voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Queen Beryl," said Queen Serenity. "I have come for a new slave. I have bought many from you in the past and I find them better trained than those of the other planets."

"I am very honored," said Queen Beryl. "Is there one you had in mind?"

"My daughter's birthday approaches and she will be needing a guard so the slave must be male," said Queen Serenity. "She has also requested that he have long black hair and blue eyes."

"I have only one slave of that description and he is very expensive," Queen Beryl said.

"What is the price?" asked Queen Serenity.

"Two million gold bars," said Queen Beryl.

"The Moon only has white gold, which, being twice as precious as yellow gold, you except one million bars, yes?" Queen Serenity said calmly.

"I will," said Queen Beryl, "but only as a birthday gift for your beautiful daughter."

"Your kindness is vast," said Queen Serenity. "You will receive payment tomorrow morning, once I have returned to the Moon with him."

"Let me summon him," said Beryl as she called a guard. When he approached, she whispered, "Bring Endymion, but first break his arm, collar bone, a few ribs, and knee. I want him to die slowly from his injuries." The guard departed and Beryl called for tea.

The guard returned thirty minutes later with Endymion and Queen Serenity said, "We must leave now. Until we meet again, Queen Beryl."

"Visit soon, Queen Serenity," Beryl said sweetly.

00

"Ami, we need help," Queen Serenity said hurriedly as she lead Endymion straight to the hospital wing once they arrived at the Moon Palace. A girl with short, blue/black hair ran to them and began examining Endymion.

"He's very sick, and he has several broken bones. His right arm, collar bone, three ribs, and his left knee," Ami said sadly. "He's deathly thin."

"How did you know?" Endymion asked carefully.

"All the slaves I have bought from Beryl needed medical attention," Queen Serenity said angrily. "I paid more gold for you than all the others combined and just look at you, almost dead. I'm sure she meant for you to die as soon as I sent her the gold. That witch."

"Don't worry, I won't let him die," said Ami. "He should be healed in about two months."

"Wonderful, that gives him four months to train before Serenity's birthday," said the Queen. "Beryl thinks she can cheat me out my gold and kill someone else, but I won't let her."

"What's your name?" Ami asked him.

"I can't tell you," Endymion said quietly.

"Why not? You aren't on Earth anymore," said Ami.

"I was ordered to never tell my name to anyone, even if someone else bought me," he said.

"Well what would you like to be called?" the Queen asked kindly.

"Darien, please," he said quietly.

"Very well, Darien. I have things to do, you concentrate on healing," the Queen smiled.

"Thank you, Queen Serenity, for everything," he said before she could leave.

"You're welcome, Darien."

00

"Are you sure about this, Pluto? Have we truly found him?" the Queen asked.

"Yes, your Highness. You have saved him," said Sailor Pluto. "He will heal fast, train him quickly. Once Beryl learns that he is still alive, she will attempt to kill him. Remember that she has broken him, but deep down he wants revenge."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone,

No, I'm not dead, just had a lot going on the last two years between moving to another state and adjusting to a new city and job. Unfortunately that has left most of my stories on the back burner for the time being, but don't worry I'm still writing I just might focus on some stories more than others for a while. I also have some new stories in the works that i hope everyone will like. Depending on how I feel after I reread some of my stuff and look at how close I am to updateing them, I may put some of my stories up for adoption. I haven't decided which ones if any yet but I hope to decide within the month one way or another.

Ja nee


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, please don't hate me but most of my stories were lost when I moved apartments. This basically means I'm starting from scratch on everything. I am also putting some of my stories up for adoption because I've lost any inspiration for them. PM me for more information.

Stories up for Adoption:

Halfbreeds

Can't Help Falling in Love

The End?


End file.
